


【狮花/哨向AU】二十字微小说

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 乱序、超字警告！不严谨哨兵向导设定，有位朋友说想看沙雕我就搞了一搞……也是当年给我自己的生贺来着w w w
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	【狮花/哨向AU】二十字微小说

01 **AU** （Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
特尔施特根是一名哨兵，他现在正在出任务，他现在感觉很不好。  
“呼叫总部！我的精神被干扰了，我需要一名向导！”

02 **Fluff** （轻松）  
他来了！  
我的——好吧他并不真属于我的——小向导突然出现！！

03 **Hurt/Comfort** （伤害／慰藉）  
“你的精神屏障受损了，来针向导素估计没用，时间紧急我也不能光靠精神链接治愈你。”金发的向导检查了一番，脸上露出为难的表情，“这样下去不行的，不如我们来短期物k理i结s合s吧！”

04 **First Time** （第一次）  
当柔软的唇瓣挨上来时，特尔施特根大脑瞬间一片懵——  
唉？  
这好像是我的初吻来着……

05 **Adventure** （冒险）  
待特尔施特根的宕机终于结束时，他灵敏的五官只能捕捉到远方向导领着金色狐狸奔赴下一个地点的身影，以及悠悠传来的一句话：  
“你被强化了，快去送！”

06 **Poetry** （诗歌／韵文）  
然而真正传到某哨兵脑子里的，是：  
阿珍爱上了阿强～  
阿狮爱上了阿狸～(???

07 **Fantasy** （幻想）  
特尔施特根觉得应该让DFB塔给自己安排一下人生大事了。

08 **Parody** （仿效）  
根据他对精神动物的描述，塔把满头懵逼的胡梅尔斯叫了过来……

09 **Tragedy** （悲剧）  
于是特尔施特根惊喜地发现他的中意向导并不属于DFB，只是上次出任务找的外援。

10 **Gary Stu** （大众情人（男性）  
怎么办？那个人又去亲亲别的哨兵怎么办？

11 **OFC** （Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
在又一次出任务之前，特尔施特根拒绝了塔里为他介绍合适的向导。

12 **Crime** （背德）  
这次，年轻哨兵的精神又受到了一定程度的损害，然而走近他来提供安抚的可不是那位他魂牵梦萦的人——  
下意识的，他捂住自己嘴唇。

13 **Horror** （惊悚）  
克罗斯非常奇怪为什么看见他来了之后，眼前受伤的哨兵的情绪瞬间紧绷成一个、一个……恐遭**的良家妇女？

14 **Kinky** （变态／怪癖）  
得知来龙去脉之后，托尼老师僧气地给这位哨兵科普了一波哨向知识：  
“作为一名优秀向导，我绝对没有那种癖好！就你这点精神损伤，我们不需要亲亲就可以摆平！”

15 **Angst** （焦虑）  
所以他是……the special one？  
特尔施特根更加担忧他的心动向导此时已经勾搭上别的哨兵了。

16 **OOC** （Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
（放心，本文的另一位主角并不会搞成到处沾花惹草的OOC）

17 **Spiritual** （心灵）  
真正的special one是特尔施特根自己。是他，让HNS的向导拉基蒂奇自打看到对方精神动物——一只尚未完全长大成熟的狮子在尽心尽力地守护着它的主人的一瞬间，就感到了强烈的精神共鸣。

18 **Future Fic** （未来）  
我，可能会想未来拥有着那样一个哨兵，彼此依靠，彼此守护。

19 **Humor** （幽默）  
但我现在打算逗他一下，哈哈。

20 **Time Travel** （时空旅行）  
如果拉基蒂奇真的能做到这个，他很想揪住当时光顾着调戏对方的自己大喊：  
为！什！么！你！忘！了！问！名！字！

21 **OMC** （Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）  
作为一名适龄向导，HNS塔当然也没忘了给拉基蒂奇安排一名适龄哨兵。

22 **Crackfic** （片段）  
拉基蒂奇拒绝了。他提出了自己的请求，关于那位哨兵，他的描述包含：“金发”、“狮子”……等等。

23 **Crossover** （混合同人）  
HNS塔为他找来了她：  
  
（是fgo里的狮子王）

24 **Fetish** （恋物癖）  
“重要的不是那些标签好伐？是那个人！那个人！”

25 **Mary Sue** （大众情人（女性）  
中略，你就当这个剧情开了玛丽苏文里那种金手指吧，总之，两边塔下次合作的时候，他们重逢了。

26 **Romance** （浪漫）  
他们要进行一点本标题那样的事。

27 **Smut** （情色）  
他们还要进行一点本标题那样的事。

28 **Western** （西部风格）  
他们之间来了一场“决斗”。

29 **PWP** （Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）  
（嗯，请结合本标题理解上文的决斗）

30 **UST** （Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
（嗯，请结合本标题理解上文的拉灯）

31 **Sci-Fi** （科幻）  
当晚，两边塔里的高科技检测仪纷纷监测到某对哨兵向导的精神发生了变化。

32 **Suspense** （悬念）  
他们不知道未来会发生什么，但他们期待永远。

33 **Death** （死亡）  
直至死亡把他们分开？

34 **Episode Related** （剧情透露）  
“如果有来生我也想当个向导，”特尔施特根抱怨道，“这样我摔倒在地就不会像现在这么疼了。”  
拉基蒂奇笑笑，给了他的哨兵一个安抚的信号：“但我们还会在一起的，对吧？”

35 **RPS** （Real Person Slash）  
2014年，四号的克罗地亚人遇到了一号的德国人。


End file.
